MBT-92
The MBT-92 is a small, lightweight maser-based Tank which appears throughout the Heisei series of Godzilla films, first appearing in Godzilla vs. Biollante. Their light weight means that they can travel faster, but this comes at the cost of having to possess only one maser weapon to save weight. In general, the Tanks saw action in most of the Heisei movies (A total of 6, including cut footage), backing up the military in their yearly bouts with rampaging monsters. History Godzilla vs. Biollante The MBT-92 first saw service in 1989. It was theorized that the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria were failing to work at Godzilla's low body temperature. The solution? Heat the giant monster. It was for that reason that the MBT-92 was built and deployed to back up military efforts. Godzilla and the military entered confrontation, and for a while, it seemed that the tanks were fulfilling their intended mission with flying colors. However, the tide of battle was turned rapidly when the Kaiju King started thinning out the Military with blasts of his Atomic Breath. The situation only got worse when Biollante, now revived and with a new, grotesque and far more powerful form, rose from the lake, and mounted an attack of their own. Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 In 1993, Godzilla stormed through Kyoto to reach his adopted son's telepathic cries. Something had to be done about the risk to the industrious city, and the MBT-92 was deployed alongside a squadron of MBAW-93 tanks and a fleet of F-16 Fighting Falcon Jets by the GDF. Godzilla begun blasting the city to smithereens as the GDF approached. Unfortunately, this battle was also a failure. Godzilla simply kicked the tanks aside and then destroyed the jets with his Atomic Breath. Godzilla vs. Destoroyah The MBT-92, alongside the MBAW-93 finally saw small successes in 1995, when they were deployed against the gathering Juvenile Destoroyah Forces. Their combined maser and freezer weapons seemed to make light work of the small monsters, but when the Juveniles merged into a massive Aggregate form, the battle was then hurled back into Destoroyah's favor. Destoroyah decimated large swathes of the military before changing form again, into a flying form, and escaping. The MBT-92s weren't seen again until the final minutes of Godzilla's climactic bout with Destoroyah in Tokyo. Now armed primarily with Freezer Weapons, the MBT-92s was deployed alongside their familiar counterparts, the MBAW-93s and a new, more powerful variant of the Maser Cannon, the DAG-MB96, with the Super X3 leading the battle from above. Bombarding Destoroyah (who was struggling to escape Godzilla's grasp) with their various beams, the multitude of military vehicles blasted out the demonic monster's wings. Destoroyah fell to the ground, and exploded in a white mist of Micro-oxygen. Now, there was an even greater threat to Japan. Godzilla was beginning to enter an apocalyptic meltdown, one which would result in all of Japan being devoured by a Nuclear 'China Syndrome'. The military now turned their freezer weapons onto the burning behemoth, and launched a volley of freezing strikes. In the end, Godzilla entered meltdown, showering radiation over what seemed to be a doomed city. Fortunately, the meltdown itself was no-where near as destructive as the military thought. In his final, fleeting moments, Godzilla imparted his fleeting radiation onto the body of his dead son, reviving him and fully mutating him to take his place as King of the Monsters. Although Godzilla had, in his final moments, saved the city and all of Japan, The Army had formed a pivotal role in ensuring his victory. The MBT-92 had now gained a massive success to its otherwise disappointing record. Gallery MBAW-93s and MBT-92s vs. Godzilla.png|The MBT-92s, flanked by the MBAW-93s, bravely fight on but are kicked aside by Godzilla. MBT-92 Fleet.png|A fleet of MBT-92s confront Godzilla as he follows his son's telepathic signals. Freezer Tanks 01.jpg|A DAG-MB96 ULT Maser cannon (left) with a modified MBT-92 (center) and MBAW-93 (right) Weapons *Can fire a Maser beam from the cannon mounted on its surface. *Can travel at 70 kilometers per hour. Filmography *Godzilla vs. Biollante *Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah *Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle For Earth *Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 *Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla (Cut Footage) *Godzilla vs. Destoroyah *Godzilla: Final Wars (Stock Footage) Trivia *Although the MBT-92 was introduced before its more powerful counterpart, the MBAW-93, in later movies it tended to work alongside the MBAW-93 and in some cases, form its back up. *Visibly, the MBT-92 resembles a more 'bare-bones' version of the famous Maser Cannon. Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons